


Where We Belong

by bunilicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Protective Ben Solo, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, engineering student rey, gratuitous descriptions of Ben's ass cheeks, imagery hoe, nude figure model Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunilicious/pseuds/bunilicious
Summary: In her sleep deprived mind, she thought she'd made it to her engineering class. But, as she looked up only to catch an eyeful of Ben Solo's muscular thighs and a cock so mouthwatering it could definitely launch a thousand ships, she realized just how much she was mistaken.She'd barged right into a figure drawing class.And Ben Solo.The Ben Solo she'd been crushing on for months was the nude model.-----------------A REYLO COLLEGE AU





	Where We Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SageMcMae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/gifts).

> I was bored during my vacation... and this happened lol. The amazing SageMcMae prompted me to write a fic where Rey ends up in a figure drawing class and Ben is the nude model. Thank you, Sage. I can only hope I did the prompt justice. 
> 
> Thank you to sweetkyloren for beta-ing this mess last minute.

\--

Ben Solo's ass was a work of art. 

Firm and round, it was as if God himself had sculpted it for the benefit of mankind, to be displayed and preserved for generations to come. 

Michelangelo's genius, Rey believed upon glimpsing the twin globes for the first time, paled in comparison – for she was certain no artist could replicate such perfection no matter how deft their brushstrokes were, or how precise their sketches could become with the passage of time. 

She thought she'd glimpsed the epitome of perfection then. 

Until he turned around and proved her wrong. 

"Oh, shit," she said out loud, her cheeks flaming as the entire room glanced up from their easels to see what all the fuss was about. 

She wasn't supposed to be here. 

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she mumbled, placing her right hand on her forehead and, in the process, dropping all her textbooks on the wooden floor, her pens rolling and rolling until she had to cross the threshold and crouch to pick them up. 

As she did so, she sensed as everyone's eyes bore into her skull, and the hairs on the back of her neck pricked like needles. 

In her sleep deprived mind, she thought she'd made it to her engineering class. But, as she looked up only to catch an eyeful of Ben Solo's muscular thighs and a cock so mouthwatering it could definitely launch a thousand ships, she realized just how much she was mistaken. 

She'd barged right into a figure drawing class. 

And Ben Solo. 

_ The _Ben Solo she'd been crushing on for months was the nude model. 

"Uh…" she could only say as she looked back down, trying to avoid his puzzled expression, as if he didn't realize he was standing in front of her as naked as the day he was born. 

Picking up her pens, she turned back to the scattered textbooks, glancing to the side at a very disgruntled university professor with purple hair. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know…" she murmured as a few students sitting behind Professor Holdo chuckled from behind their easels. 

From the corner of her eye, Rey saw as her cousin Poe wiped a tear which had trailed down his cheek, visibly amused by the entire event. 

Professor Holdo rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, do take all day," she said in a sarcastic tone, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

"Right, umm…" Rey sid as she stood up, precariously balancing the pile of textbooks with her arms. "I'll umm… leave you to it." 

Walking backwards towards the exit, she nodded apologetically at the class. "Good job, everyone." 

She gave them a thumbs up and, inwardly, Rey groaned as her pens hit the floor once more. 

"Fuck," she mouthed. 

They would have to stay there. There was no way in hell she was going to bend over and pick them up again, risking another close encounter with Ben Solo's distracting endowments. 

Seeing him around campus, walking to and from classes, was enough. Watching him compete in various events as the captain of Naboo University's water polo team was almost too much to bear – no matter how many times she'd ogled him in his speedos. 

He was, she had always known, well-endowed. A gifted student in more ways than one. 

But nothing could have prepared her for this. 

"I'm going now," she announced, walking backwards towards the exit, her voice trembling as Ben Solo's plush lips parted and the corners curled up into a smile. 

Professor Holdo took a deep breath. "Please see that you do, dear." 

Rey nodded and took a large step back. "I will. I–“

She tripped over the threshold and fell. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


The first thing she registered was pain. Clutching her left ankle, Rey groaned in agony, textbooks forgotten in the doorway as she lay down on the corridor, dimly aware that she was attracting a lot of unwanted attention to herself. 

The second thing was a commotion – a mixture of gasps and involuntary chuckles, pierced by a howling laugh that she instantly recognized as belonging to her dumbass cousin. 

And the third thing was a pair of strong arms which wrapped themselves around her lithe frame in a protective gesture. 

Ben Solo. 

Clad in a dark robe, he picked her up as if she weighed a feather, pressing her close to his chest. 

"You're hurt," he proclaimed, his eyes widening with concern. 

Her cheeks burned as she lowered her gaze, her nose inches away from his skin. If she looked hard enough, she was certain she could see a nipple peek out from his hazapardly tied robe. 

She tugged at her shirt's collar. "I'm fine," she squealed. "Just peachy. Never felt better." 

Giving her an incredulous look, Ben adjusted her in his arms, securing one muscular arm beneath her knees. 

"You need a doctor," he announced, his eyes never leaving hers, completely oblivious to the crowd which had gathered around them. 

"Okay," she nodded, partly because her ankle was killing her, and partly because they really needed to get the hell out of there. 

And, just like that, he proceeded, carrying her in his arms as he crossed the entire campus barefoot. 

"Get the fuck out of my way," he thundered, using his broad shoulders to create a path and exit the building. "This is an emergency." 

As if on cue, the crowd of onlookers parted like the Red Sea, and, from the corner of her eye, Rey caught sight of Poe Dameron recording them with his iPhone. 

"Shit," she muttered, burying her face in Ben's chest, as if that could erase her cousin from existence. 

"It's okay Rey," he whispered, the tip of his chin resting on the crown of her head. His voice was soothing, as if he could sense her concern. "I've got you, I've got you." 

She took solace in Ben's scent, soap and expensive cologne, mixed with something uniquely his own... something that drew her to him even more. 

_ How do you know my name? _she wanted to ask, but the words were stuck in her throat, deciding it was best to bask in the feeling of his strong arms as they cradled her frame. It would be a great shame to sully the moment with questions. 

They arrived at the doctor's office soon enough, Ben's strides covering the distance in record time. 

For the first time ever, she inwardly cursed those long, muscular legs. 

He sat her down on one of the chairs in the waiting room, and she looked around, relieved to find no other students in the vicinity. 

"Thank you," she whispered, watching as he went in search of staff, raking a hand through his voluminous hair. 

Ben said nothing, pacing intently as he waited for someone to attend to her, his behavior puzzling to say the least. Her ankle throbbed, yet Rey's gaze never left his frame. 

"Are you okay?" she asked at last, dizzy from watching him stride from one end of the room to the other. 

"Shit." He turned around and occupied the seat to her right, arms slung heavily on his lap. "I should be asking _ you _ that," he exclaimed fussing over her like a mother hen. "Are you in pain? Can I get you anything?“

"I'm fine," she replied, wetting her lower lip. "Don't worry." 

"Let me see," he said, gesturing for her to rest her foot on his knee. 

His legs parted, and as she obeyed, Rey's heart began pounding in her chest at a furious rate. Once again, she caught a glimpse of a muscular thigh. 

Toeing off her shoe, his long fingers set out to inspect her throbbing ankle, visibly unaware of the effect he was having on her. She winced at the pain, yet deep down, she rejoiced to have him so close to her. The knowledge that this was likely a one time event made her eager to soak it all in. 

"I wasn't aware you were in medical school, Mr Solo," the amused voice of Doctor Kenobi interrupting their moment. "You should head off and find some clothes now." 

Suppressing a groan, Rey watched as Ben withdrew his hands and left, his jaw oddly clenched. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


Rey limped into the cafeteria just in time for dinner. A sprained ankle and a trip to the campus doctor meant that she'd skipped all her classes that day - much to her relief, as she was certain the entire campus already knew what had happened. 

Her nightmare of a cousin would definitely make sure of that. 

"The bride has returned from the honeymoon suite," the cousin in question spoke from behind her. 

Rey limped in line, grabbing an empty tray as she did so. "Shut up, Poe." 

He flashed her an earnest smile. "So, did you bang him yet?" 

Rolling her eyes, she stopped in front of the salad bar and filled up. 

"You should have seen him jump down that podium," Poe mused as he picked up a large slice of pepperoni pizza and dumped it on his plate. "I'm sure he would have run across campus butt naked if it weren't for me. You should thank me for throwing him a robe to put on before he got to you."

"I'm sure you're thrilled." 

"Of course I am," he boasted, his voice loud enough to carry. "I saved your life." 

Looking around, she watched as the three people standing in front of the line shot them an amused look, visibly aware of the recent events. 

It was hard not to miss the captain of the water polo team walking around campus half-naked, carrying Rey in his arms and telling everyone to get the fuck out of his way. 

"Shut up, Poe," she mouthed, darting her gaze in the direction of the people who had overheard them. Hoping he'd get the hint. 

"Okay so maybe _ he _ did a bit of saving too," Poe conceded as he reached out and grabbed a banana. 

Groaning, Rey limped away as she clutched her tray of food, knowing exactly what was to come. 

"Look at the size of this banana, Rey," Poe mused from behind, sticking to her like a rash that just never went away. "Big, but not nearly enough to do him justice, don't you think?“

Looking over her shoulder, she watched as her older cousin wiggled around the banana, eyes shining with mirth. 

"Grow up," she cried out, gritting her teeth. There were many times in which she was certain he'd never advanced past the age of fourteen. "You're embarrassing." 

She turned around, only to bump into a wall. 

A muscular wall, covered in soft cotton and smelling of very expensive cologne. 

"Ouch," she mumbled as her nose brushed against what she was certain was a nipple. 

Immediately, a pair of large hands wrapped themselves around her elbows steadying her as she balanced the tray. 

"Easy there," a deep and velvety voice said, and Rey's ears burned as she glanced up to look into the soft brown eyes of Ben Solo. 

He wore a plain gray shirt with the Naboo University logo printed on it and a simple pair of dark jeans and sneakers. The tips of his inky hair were wet – likely from a shower or water polo practice – and Rey tried her hardest not to imagine him naked. 

But, as a deep blush spread across the apples of her cheeks, she knew she'd failed. 

"Are you okay?“ he asked her, his gaze gentle and concerned. 

She could only nod. He had a way of looking at her as if they were the only people in the room, as if nothing mattered to him but her and her well-being. 

It was a strange thing to believe herself to be so valuable to someone she barely knew, Rey was aware of that. A lifetime spent in foster homes until she was adopted just short of her sixteenth birthday usually did that to a person. And not even the parental love she'd received from the Damerons could convince her otherwise. 

But the man standing just a breath away from her – whom she'd watched from afar with longing in her heart – made her feel like she mattered. A man with whom she'd barely exchanged any words, had somehow rendered her speechless and longing for something that had always eluded her. 

Belonging. 

"Get a room, you two," Poe Dameron's voice interrupted her musings, followed by a series of knowing cackles and whistles. 

Her blush intensified, and she would have lowered it to the ground had Ben not lured her with his steady and soft voice. 

"Have dinner with me," he said the words a gentle request that promised a solution to the commotion around them. 

"Y-yes," she breathed, allowing him to guide her to an empty table. 

Lowering her tray on the surface, she sat down and watched as Ben went to get his own food. He returned with a plate of chicken and veggie pasta and a large salad, as well as two small bottles of water. 

"Swimming makes me hungry as hell," he said as he sat down and handed her one of the water bottles. 

She took his offering with a smile. "I can imagine," came her reply as they both settled in to eat in companionable silence. 

It was one of those silences that failed to be awkward. That could only exist between people who were incredibly close and comfortable with each other. As someone who had always kept her cards close to her chest, who avoided any long-lasting attachments for fear that the foster system would yank them away, it puzzled Rey just how quickly she'd welcomed Ben into her space. 

In the months spent pining after him from the sidelines, she had only dreamed of having such a connection. But to see it all unfold just as she'd hoped was staggering. 

"You always keep to yourself," he remarked when he finished chewing the last of his pasta. 

Looking up from her plate, Rey furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She knew that to be true, but how had he guessed? 

Curiosity gnawed at her. "What makes you think that?“

Other than her annoying cousin and his boyfriend, she tended not to socialize too much. From her experience, getting close to someone meant that it would hurt more when they inevitably left her. 

"You're not the only one who's watching," he said, giving her a knowing look. 

Her hold on the fork went limp, and the utensil fell down on the plate with a loud clunk. Her lips parted, yet no words came out, the shock that he'd figured her out too great to form a coherent sentence. 

His palm then rested on her small hand, the one which had held the fork just seconds ago, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"I've been crushing on you for months, Rey," came his confession, his voice deep and velvety. "From the moment I saw you attend our first game."

Her eyes widened, and at once everything fell into place: his concern for her well-being, the way he looked at her like she was his whole world. He'd known her name before they even talked for the first time, and it wasn't mere curiosity which had prompted him to seek it out. 

The corners of her lips curled up. "Y-you saw me?“

He nodded. "How could I not?" he then asked, as if being interested in her was the most natural thing in the world. "I hoped and hoped you'd feel the same for the longest time."

"I do," she replied, letting her free hand rest on top of his own. Her fingers brushed against his knuckles. "It's been months for me too, Ben." 

He flashed her a smile and then sighed with evident relief. "In my less confident moments, I'd convinced myself you couldn't possibly be interested in _ me _."

"What made you change your mind?" she asked, tilting her head in anticipation, her heart giddy with excitement. All this time, he'd been into her as well, and she had no idea. 

His cheeks bloomed a dusty shade of pink. "Today, actually."

Letting out a laugh, she leaned forward. "Was I that obvious?“

"Let's say I'm grateful you didn't bring your poker face to class, Rey." 

With his free hand, he tucked an errant curl behind her ear. His fingers brushed briefly against her earlobe before he withdrew them.

"I didn't know you worked as a figure model," she said, her eyes travelling along his body, watching as the fabric of his shirt stretched with each exhale. "But I can't blame you when you look this fine." 

Captain of the water polo team, business administration major, and now figure model. Ben Solo was indeed a modern Renaissance Man. 

Smiling, she squeezed his hand again, marveling at just how comfortable she felt in his presence, at how easily she could open up to him despite the events which had transpired that morning. "What made you sign up as a figure model?" 

Ben bit the inside of his cheek. "Believe it or not, I grew up with huge confidence issues. Both my parents were actors back in the day, and when you're surrounded 24/7 by industry people obsessed with having perfectly symmetrical features to succeed in their careers, it all does a number on you." He gave her a rueful smile. "One of my earliest memories is a casting agent telling my parents, I would have to get a nose job if I ever wanted to make it in Hollywood. That was a pretty memorable fifth birthday." 

Her heart constricted as she pictured a young Ben Solo, deeply hurt by those around him, unable to escape the environment he'd grown up in until much, much later. 

He gave her a laugh, but she knew it was one meant to mask a child's wounds. She'd used it plenty of times herself. 

"Needless to say, my child actor career ended before it even began."

She shook her head. "That's a horrible thing to say to a kid. To anyone, really. I'm sorry, Ben." 

He shrugged. "It's all in the past now. It used to bother me until I started figure modeling, to be honest. I read this article online about how it can help people work through their self-esteem issues."

"Really?“

Ben nodded, his eyes alight with the need to impart information about something that mattered to him deeply. 

Instinctively, Rey leaned forward even further, engrossed by the topic and the fascinating man sitting in front of her. He was a mixture of contradictions, a tough shell with a soft interior, a broad and powerful frame raked by doubts and insecurities just like everyone else. 

"It has to do with how artists look at the human body when they draw. There's no judgement, no insult… there's only the desire to draw and improve their craft. It's very empowering, as a matter of fact."

She hummed, understanding seeping in. "It must be interesting – to see yourself through someone else's eyes."

"It's as objective as it gets, I'd say," he replied with a nod. "They all have different styles and all that. Seeing myself for the first time was actually not that bad." 

Pausing, he looked to the side, as if ensuring someone wasn't overhearing them. "Even your cousin, as much of a dumbass as he can be outside class, is actually really professional about it."

Giving him an shocked look, Rey shook her head. "Maybe there's hope for him after all."

"He talked about you a lot after I modeled during his class for the first time, you know. Said he 'shipped us' and stuff. Had to google what the fuck that meant." 

Running a hand through her hair, Rey smiled. "I ship us too."

In response, Ben squeezed her other hand, his gaze unwavering. "So what's your story?" he asked, keeping his tone light despite the loaded question, making her feel as ease once more. 

So she told him. She spoke of how her parents had abandoned her at the age of five, never looking back. She told him of the years spent in the foster system, tossed from one family to the other with varying degrees of success and failure. She told him of how Poe Dameron's uncle and aunt had adopted her, how they had looked after her and offered some semblance of stability. 

She told him how, despite that, she yearned for something more. Something just out of reach.

A place where she belonged.

And, as she went on, he listened, enraptured, patiently nodding and stroking her hand. 

"Don't be afraid, I feel it too," he'd said at last, when she spoke of how, even when surrounded by people who loved her, she felt so incredibly alone. 

And so they talked until the lights dimmed and they were forced to leave the cafeteria, Ben carrying her in his arms as he crossed the threshold into the moonlit night. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


"I should at least take you out on a date before we do this," Ben said as he lowered her on her bed. "Wine and dine you like the queen that you are." 

Stroking his hair, Rey could only giggle. "We had dinner actually."

"The campus cafeteria shouldn't count," he protested, running a finger across her jawline. "I should take you out to a proper restaurant, a movie... a weekend getaway in the fucking Hamptons…" 

"I had a good time though," she pointed out, cupping his cheeks so that his face stood only a few inches from her own, marveling at the soft beauty marks which dotted his skin. "And we can start working our way through that bucket list of yours tomorrow."

His face lit up. "You really mean that?" 

Smiling, she brushed her nose against his own. "This isn't a one time thing for me, Ben. I'm in it just as much as you are."

In response, he joined her on the bed, his feet dangling against the edge. "Good," he said, pulling her flush against his body.

He sneaked one hand under her shirt to stroke her back, and a smirk playef on his lips when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. "I'm in this too. So in."

She laughed, her dirty mind immediately thinking of a place she desperately wanted him to be in as soon as possible. "Kiss me, Ben," she said, slipping her own hands underneath his shirt, palms splayed across his broad chest. 

He obeyed, claiming her lips with his own, his hands moving and moving until he cupped one of her breasts and gently squeezed. Moaning against his mouth, she deepened the kiss, basking in the delicious tingles coursing through her veins as he toyed with her now hardened nipples. 

When they paused for breath, he helped her out of her clothes, careful not to hurt her ankle when he removed her jeans. 

Soon enough, she was naked, watching with unabashed joy and anticipation as Ben stood up and stripped out of his clothes, his jeans and shirt joining her own outfit on the carpeted floor. It didn't take long for him to be as naked as she was, the contours of his muscles visible even in the dim light inside her bedroom. 

He joined her on the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight as his back rested against the pale blue sheets. 

"Sit on my face," he said, and heat pooled immediately between Rey's thighs. "I had dinner, but I haven't had dessert yet."

She went to her knees in an instant, scrambling on the bed until her knees flanked his beautiful face and her crotch rested just inches away from his plump lips. 

With no hesitation whatsoever, he went right in, licking a clean stripe against her core that had her thighs trembling in an instant. A low moan escaped her lips, and she gripped the headboard to steady herself. 

A second lick followed, just as pleasurable as the first, and, soon enough, he was tasting her like a man starved for what she had to offer. His tongue drew circles around her clit over and over, eliciting moans that grew in intensity with each expert swirl. 

"Yes, right there" she cried out, when he sucked her core at last, a new wave of moisture gathering between her legs.

It took every effort to contain herself from rubbing her crotch all over his face, but looking at his delighted expression – and how deeply he'd buried his nose in the thatch of curls at the apex of her thighs – Rey was certain he would have welcomed it gladly. 

He worshipped her as if she were a queen, feasting on her clit like she'd offered him a banquet, and the thought helped to set her closer and closer to the edge. 

When his fingers joined in, stroking the bud at the top of her core, she screamed, and began rubbing against him in earnest, basking as he hummed in encouragement. If her ankle hurt, she did not care or register anything beyond the exquisite pleasure of Ben's deft fingers and tongue, guiding her higher and higher until she could feel her climax approach. 

It didn't take long for her to peak, crying out as her grip on the headboard tightened and her eyes fluttered closed, lost in a myriad of sensations. All the while, Ben kissed her core gently, milking her orgasm as his large palms caressed her behind, squeezing her flesh in reassurance. 

With care, Ben lifted her off his face and positioned her so that her back rested against the sheets, legs parted as his right hand sneaked between her legs and stimulated her anew. 

"You're so perfect," he whispered in between the new series of moans he coaxed out of her. "I could eat you out all day and never get tired." 

She opened her eyes then, watching as he slipped one long finger inside her drenched opening. 

"I'll take you up on that offer," she said before he curled his finger inside her and she let out a whimper. "But now I really want you inside me. I've been thinking about this all day." 

"Have you now?" His other hand moved to toy with her right nipple, circling the hardened peak with his index finger. 

"I thought your ass was perfection until I saw your cock," she said as she glanced sideways, watching as his arousal jutted out, precum leaking out from the head. 

In an instant, her thumb brushed against the head and her tongue darted out to taste it. 

Groaning, Ben slipped a second finger inside her tight opening. "Fuck, Rey. You're going to be the death of me."

She could only sigh in response while he stretched her, pleasure coursing through her frame as she coated his fingers with the proof of her own arousal. 

"Then you better hurry up and come inside me," she quipped, smiling as Ben removed his fingers and positioned his broad frame between her legs. 

A quick conversation in which they assured each other they were clean followed, preceded by the announcement that she was on the pill. Naturally, Rey thanked her lucky stars for the foresight.

It did not take long for him to finally enter her, slipping his large and hard length inside her tight passage. Her opening fluttered against his shaft, and Rey patiently waited for Ben to bury himself to the hilt. 

Wrapping her arms around his wide shoulders, she lowered his body against her own, kissing his lips in encouragement. 

"I won't break," she told him in a soft voice, brushing her nose against his jawline. 

When he finally made it, Ben groaned, buried in her snug entrance to the hilt, filling her up in ways she'd never thought possible. 

Kissing her collarbone, he let his head rest against the crook of her neck, breathing heavily. "I won't last," he murmured in an apologetic tone. "Fuck. I want to make this good for you, Rey."

Touched, she ran a hand through his rich hair, basking in its softness. "You're already making it good for me."

Never in a million years did she imagine that this wonderfully intense and caring man would ever deign to look in her direction. But, somehow, he'd noticed her amidst a crowd of thousands, agonizing for months that she would never reciprocate his feelings. 

When he moved inside her, slipping in and out of her heat at a steady pace, she realized she should expand her definition of perfection. 

This was perfection – two bodies molded as if they instinctively knew what to do to make each other feel good, mingled breaths and tangled limbs on pale blue sheets, eyes locked in reassurance and contentment. They moved in perfect harmony, enhancing their pleasure with eager fingers and soothing words. 

As they both peaked, Rey finally put all the pieces together. 

This was more than perfection.

This was belonging. 

  
  
  


FIN

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story. If you enjoyed it, please don't hesitate to let me know by commenting and leaving some kudos. You can find me on Tumblr @bunilicious, or on Twitter as @bunilicious1.


End file.
